food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Milt/@comment-37615596-20181125012656
V: Milt Rumors tell of a city. The city's Lord was once wise and compassionate. As the years passed his face grew old, he was beset by illness, and his mind was gone. As his body weakened, the conscience that had once supported him and the city remained. There is no one who is unafraid of death, unafraid of getting old; ordinary people can only dream of cheating death, while those who hold power in their hands will use all the resources at their disposal to pursue their own longevity. Maintaining a peaceful and stable life requires a ruler's maintenance for years and even decades. Destroying it however takes only a second. Soldiers went out to sea searching for a legendary elixir on another continent but never returned. The Lord gave everything in pursuit of his goal. However, unlike most stories, this lord really did find his "elixir." After finding it his body began to recover day by day. It couldn't restore his youth, but it could make him stronger each day. However, a king who has lost the hearts of his people can no longer be called a king. He became a tyrant, and was soon overthrown by his own people. HIs elixir, the elixir brought by the girl named after bonito fish, became an open secret among those same people. It wasn't like the tatami room from when she was been newly summoned, when even the closed door couldn't keep out the warmth of daylight. In the dark cellar was cold and wet and light failed to enter. Bonito's hands were hung limply apart, the red eyes had lost their spirit, and then the thin white coat wrapped around the scarred body was spotted with blood. In the cold darkness, there was no one to respond even if she made a sound. Bonito began to wonder if she still existed. She tried to look at her own body to find out, but the darkness swallowed her vision and she couldn't see her fingers in front of her face. The only thing that made her feel like she was still alive was that there were two cruel jailers who came every day with sharp blades and small bowls to cause her terrible pain. Bonito's red eyes lose their focus as she stared at the small door that opened everyday and then brought her great pain. Suddenly, a sharp glare that made her eyes water tore through the maddening darkness. Just like tat time in the warm tatami room, a man wearing a mask stepped into the room; his gentle smile was the same, and the only difference was this time his mask was splattered with blood. "Come along, Bonito...I'm taking you with me..." "Bonito! Bonito!" "...................Hee hee, what are you calling me for? Are you really that bored?" "I see you're daydreaming again! Come on! I'll buy you a beautiful white dress! You're as pale as a corpse! Girls should wear nice things!" "..." Hesitation flashes in the eyes of a girl with snow-white skin as she watches the Master Attendant disappear into the distance. However, the girl draws a paper charm from her sleeve that becomes a small paper crane under her fingers; it hover around her briefly, then flies off into the distance. "Hey! Bonito! Come on! Didn't you say your charms were used up? I'll help you buy some new paper and ink, so come pick some out!" "Strange humans."